


Edge of Time

by DreamieWolf, Freak_show



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Choking, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female The Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fluff, Half-Human Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Hate Sex, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, Michael Afton Needs a Hug, Minor William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, Near Death, Plot Twists, Portals, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamieWolf/pseuds/DreamieWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_show/pseuds/Freak_show
Summary: Vanny and Glitchtrap take Gregory away from Glamrock Freddy, who is desperate to save him and the rest of his friends.Meanwhile, all the other FNAF locations find random portals leading to a mall, maybe? There was a meet up between all the locations and that's where they met th Glamrocks.On the other hand, the portal had given them strange powers to turn into humans. But that's not the only strange thing the portal had for them. William and Michael had been given a portal to the same world along with Henry Emily. That's where the chaos unfolds and much more.
Relationships: Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Glamrock Freddy & Gregory (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Marionette | The Puppet, Michael Afton/Ennard, The Mangle/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 written by DreamieWolf

Pain was bolting down Gregory's arm. There was a huge gash on his left arm and the werid rabbit girl had a knife on her, she tried to stab him, but he luckily got away with a only a gash.

Blood was soaking down his arm, and the pain was growing each second he ran. Gregory wanted to scream; but couldn't. The rabbit would hear and he would be dead. 

_Come on Freddy, where are you.._ He wanted to go to Freddy and just hug him. Freddy made Gregory feel safe and protected. He missed Freddy. _If only you were here, you'd know what to do._

All of a sudden, something pounced on Gregory. He screamed, the thing had made his gash wider. 

Gregory was pinned to the floor, dazed by the impact had put in him. When he tilted his head up a bit to see what it was.

It had a white face, one eye was crystal white while the other was a deep crimson. _Werid, never seen this animatronic before. Maybe Freddy knows who this is._

Just as he was thinking, a loud light giggle echoed throughout the hall way. It was a females voice, a higher pitched voice that pierced Gregory's ears. 

He looked over to where the sound was coming from and to his right, was the rabbit that had been chasing him. 

"W-who are you?" Gregory whispered, too scared to say more. The white rabbit just laughed. Her laugh had sounded like out of one of those horror movies Gregory's mother had used watched. She never let him watch them, of course. He was to young. 

"You don't need to know who I am." the rabbit snapped. Gregory was full of terror. He just laid there, violently shaking. He wanted to scream for help but no one was the to save him. The only people that were their were the crazy killer rabbit and her friend Mr. Mooney.

"What do you want from me!" Gregory screamed. The rabbit just looked down at his small, tiny body, smiling.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you." The rabbit said smoothly, coming down to his level. 

She was just smiling at him. He looked closely and saw that the rabbit actually stitched a smile on the costume. The more he looked at it, the more he realized that there was blood stains on the suit. 

"Don't worry, we're going to have fun where we're going!" The rabbit exclaimed. She was obviously excited but something, like she wanted to please someone. He closed his eyes hard saying over and over agian, _It's just a dream, it's just a dream.... I hope...._

He shot his eyes open at the sudden pain. He was being dragged somewhere. The moon creature was the one dragging him. He looked around seeing wher they were. He couldn't tell, it was to dark to say. He looked over at what time his watched read. _4:00._ It was only four in the morning. The place doesn't open until 8. 

Banging noises were growing louder in the background, but he could have cares less. He was just so tired from the pain in his arm and leg, and was dizzy from running a lot without eating anything or drinking in about a day or two. He dosen't know, it's feels like he's been locked up for years. 

When Gregory look at the rabbit, she had a metal pipe. She loomed over the tiny boy, Gregory wanting to get smaller and pop out existence. She started laughing again, but this time it sounded more machanily. Like a robot and a human had fused into one.

She than grabbed the pipe and clenched it tightly and swung it as hard as she could. Blood spilled all over the ground. There was a blood curdling scream from Gregory. This was the most pain Gregory had been in, but that didn't last long. The world got darker and darker by the second. He started seeing things. Soon, it was pitched black.


	2. The Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 written by DreamieWolf

"Chica, why the hell did you do that!" Freddy shouted. He had enough of what Chica had done for the past few days. Freddy had been fed up with it.

"Freddy, don't you fucking see! I didn't do it!" Chica screamed, oil dripping down her cheeks. She had been crying nonstop. 

She had been blamed for hitting people and stealing things. They all say the same thing, "it had a yellow back and everytime we look over, we see Chica." They all blamed her. Even with the stealing, there was yellow fabric in the place where the item had been stolen. 

"Freddy..." Chica mumbled. Freddy sighed and said, "Chica, please go to the office for a while." Chica just looked down and shuffled down the hallway.

The sound of her feet hitting the ground echoed in the stiff hall. It hadn't been cleaned in years and the light flickered every step she took. Eventually, the light busted. The hall became dark in an instance.

When she reached the hallway, Carl was sitting on the desk, looking in her direction. Chica smiled at her cupcake "Hey, Carl, how are you?" Chica asked her cupcake companion. It squeaked in response. 

Chica went to the security guard chair and sat down. She looked over each monitor. Foxy and Bonnie were kissing, and Freddy was practicing singing on stage. Chica smiled lightly at Freddy, a small blush forming on her face. 

Cupcake squeak snapped her out of her chance of state. Bonnie was at the door, looking at the monitor of Freddy singing. "He's good, isn't he?" Bonnie said, sweetly. Chica nodded in response.

"Hey Bonnie?" Chica asked in a hushed tone. Bonnie looked over at Chica, tilting his head to the side.

"Yea Chica?" Bonnie asked smoothly. Bonnie was always the one to understand people.

"D-do you think I stole from everyone?" Chica asked. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared of the response. She didn't want Bonnie to hate her. She didn't even do what she was being accused of doing.

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know Chica. There's a bunch of proof pointing to you." Chica nodded. She understood. "But," Bonnie continued, "I'm not mad at you. I can't stay mad at people forever like the other's could." Bonnie smiled at her.

Chica nodded happily knowing he at least isn't mad at her. "Hey, I'm going to go back to Foxy. Have fun." With that, Bonnie turned and walked away.

 _Alone all by myself. Again._ Chica huffed. She looked over at the security cameras. Freddy wasn't on stage anymore. He was in the kitchen judging by the noises in the room. Bonnie and Foxy were in Pirate Cove, kissing all over agian. 

Chica laughed. _They're_ _perfect for each other._ Chica checked the other cameras. Nothing was happening in all of the other cameras. Except for the storge room. A werid glow was in the corner. She wouldn't tell what color it was since the camera was black and white.

Chica looked out into the hall and saw the door opened. A blue-green light loomeatnatied on the floor. Curious, she walked out into the hallway.

The sound of Chica's feet hitting the floor made a slight noise. She was trying not to make a lot of noise since she wasn't suppose to leave the office. 

She lightly opened the door. As soon as the door was fully opened, a huge gust of wind blew up. It was trying to suck Chica into the void. 

Chica was screaming for help, but no one came. By the time could were. She was no where to be seen. Just the portal was there.

_-‐--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Foxy and Bonnie were really into their kiss. They didn't want to let go of each other. Finally, Bonnie pulled away. 

They cuddled up next to each other, Foxy leaning against the wall and Bonnie huddling into his arms. The red fox brushed his claws through Bonnie's soft, cut fur and closed his eyes.

In the middle of their silence, they heard a scream. Bonnie jumped, but due to his size, that crushed the only lighting in the room, causing it to break and be surround in total darkness besides the crack of light from the silently open curtain.

Foxy quickly got up and grabbed Bonnie's hand. The scream was gone by then. "That sounded like Chica." Bonnie said, worry in his voice.

"Should we wait for Freddy?" Foxy stuttered. He didn't have know what to do. Bonnie nodded in response. 

"Foxy! Bonnie!" Freddy screamed outside. Foxy and Bonnie rushed out if the cove to see Freddy getting dragged by the air. It was truly terrifying.

"Freddy!" Bonnie yelled, going after Freddy. Foxy tried to grab Bonnie's hand but he couldn't talk from the terror he felt. He didn't want the same thing that had happened to Freddy and Chica from the feminine screm heard earlier. 

As soon as Bonnie was by the door, he got dragged into whatever was on the other side. Foxy screamed for Bonnie, rushing to him.

There, he was being dragged in himself. He couldn't hold on to anything. It was in the middle of the room where nothing was. 

Foxy tried to hold on to the floor. It worked for a few seconds.

Then, the last thing the pizzeria ever heard of the gang were the screams and crys of Foxy.


	3. Michael's Worst Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 written by Freak_show.

Michael Afton felt sharp eyes watching him while he dug tools into the back on Circus Baby. He twisted the screw back into the lock, then put his screwdriver back into the box. 

He pressed Baby's ON button and grabbed his toolbox, stepping out of the way of the animatronic. Baby lifted her head and looked around the wide room. Michael crossed his arms, ignoring the sounds of wires skimming across the wooden stage. 

While Baby focused on gaining control of her robotic parts, Michael sighed and turned around to meet a wired face with parts of white. The brunette raised an eyebrow "how is the rest of them?" he asked.

"Fine." Ennard said in a breathy voice. The Afton nodded and turned back towards Baby, muttering to Ennard, "does she look done?" Ennard let out a low chuckle "I see no problems. I admire how well you work with robotics."

Michael huffed at the wired animatronic's words "shut up." he said before walking away. Ennard's growl was barely under the loud stomps of Baby and the smooth sound of wires. He headed for the the vent leading to the small room where he could go to Funtime Foxy's room.

Michael bent down into the vent and started crawling. He groaned in annoyance when he heard the vent being hit by thin wires and the loud sound of breathing. 

"Why are you following me, Ennard." he said flatly. Ennard crawled up right behind the human "because I have nothing better to do."

Michael sighed and continued down the vent with Ennard behind him. It was quiet besides the thumping of movement throughout the vent until they arrived into the small room. Michael stood up and turned around to look back at the vent where Ennard's stupid face appeared from. God, Michael hated that same face everytime he came to work.

"Where are you planning on going next?" Ennard asked him. The brunette shrugged "I was planning on going to check on Funtime Foxy—" 

"I already checked on them." the animatronic interrupted. Michael glared at him "alright, then," he said tightly "we can check on Ballora." Ennard chuckled softly "already checked her too."

"COME ON!" Michael barked at him "Did it really take me that long to fix Baby?" 

Ennard shrugged "Circus Baby was more busted than the rest of them." he pointed out. Michael growled "yeah, whatever." before using the lights in each of the animatronics rooms. It's not like he needed to check on them anyway. He gave them free roam since they all became comfortable with each others company and no one wanted to murder Michael.

He turned on Ballora's light first, seeing that she was twirling around her room. Then, he checked on Funtime Foxy who was roaming their room, not bothering to be quiet. He didn't bother to check on Baby since he had already been in there.

Michael sighed and sat down on the floor. Ennard crawled from the vent to lay next to the Afton boy "what busted in Baby?" Ennard muttered to Michael.

The brunette hummed "a couple of old wires had gotten mixed blah, blah, blah." 

"Very descriptive." Ennard laughed. Michael fiddled with his fingers and hummed in response. 

Suddenly, there was loud screaming coming from Baby's room. Michael and Ennard perked up instantly, banging coming from the vents. Michael stood up and pulled Ennard up with him. He looked towards the window in front of them to Circus Baby's room.

Ennard pulled him back down and crawled into the vent. Michael pushed Ennard forward to hurry up, earning a groan of annoyance from robot.

Ennard finally pulled Michael from the vent. He pushed Ennard out of the way and ran farther into the room. There was a large portal cut in the middle of the room, blue and purple particles fluttering from the portal. Michael's eyes widened and he stepped back a bit.

The portal was slowly bringing him and Ennard in. The animatronic growled and grabbed onto Michael, pulling him into his arms and holding on tightly. The young Afton felt crushed against Ennard's wires but it didn't bother him much when there was a literal portal dragging him in. 

Michael didn't have any choice but to hold onto Ennard so he did. He shut his eyes tightly and hissed as the portal sucked them in more.

Michael hid his face just before the last thing seen was the smooth grey wires of Ennard's chest and the robotic eyes placed around. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I'm the slowest writer in history.


End file.
